Glory
by Fantastic Mrs. Ninja
Summary: Vegeta is an up and coming boxer and Bulma is the best writer in the tabloid she works at, there path's cross when Bulma is told to write an amazing article about the hard life of trying to make it as a boxer.
1. Chapter 1

_**GLORY**_

Vegeta is an up and coming boxer and Bulma is the best writer in the tabloid she works at, there path's cross when Bulma is told to write an amazing article about the hard life of trying to make it as a boxer.

~_**DRAGON DAILY**_~

"Bulma get in here." Her boss Larry called. Bulma was an average heighted girl raised in the west side of Queen's New York, she was a beautiful creature with eyes as blue as the sky and hair to match. She had a hot body that almost everyone she knew wanted a piece of it and her attitude matched its fire.

She walked in wearing a light brown pencil skirt with a cream button up blouse. "What do you want Larry?" Bulma asked rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

Larry smirked and motioned Bulma to sit down, which she did. "I need you to listen before you explode." Larry said reading some of his papers. "You're my best write I have in this joint and people aren't reading fashion anymore I need you writing something new and hot." He said drinking his coffee then made a nasty face at it. "I need you to do an article on the up and coming boxer Vegeta Oji." He smiled at Bulma as he threw away his coffee.

She looked at him for a minute then sighed. "Whatever, but I get to use the Cadillac to get over there." Bulma said holding out her hand for the keys and smiled as he handed them to her. "Thanks Uncle Larry." She said then walked out grabbing her bag, notebook and her brown leather jacket on the way to the door.

~_**THE BOXING CLUB**_~

Vegeta was in the ring when Bulma got there and he was giving his sparring partner a run for his money. Bulma popped a piece of gum in her mouth and was impressed by his work. "Bulma is that you?" She heard a familiar voice call her name. "Bulma Briefs it's me Goku Son." He said smiling at her.

"Oh yeah, Goku how have you been." Bulma said hugging him. "You look great." She said smiling.

"I feel great, I just got married." He said sighing. "Chichi King, you remember her we dated all threw out high school." Goku said chuckling.

Bulma nodded. "Oh yeah, bossy little thing." Bulma said rolling her eyes then saw Vegeta get out of the ring. "It was great talking to you Goku but I got a story to catch and cook." She said then quickly walked over to Vegeta. "Hello Mr. Oji I was wondering if I could interview you for this article I'm writing?" She asked politely.

Vegeta looked at Bulma then snorted. "Step off lady." He said rolling his eyes. "I don't do interviews." Vegeta walked away into the locker room.

Bulma sighed heavily and went back to her car. She put her hair in a loose bun and put her purse and jacket in the backseat. She hopped back out and with her notebook and pencil in hand walked straight in the locker room and found Vegeta by his locker talking to another guy, the man's eyes got big. "What's the matter, you look like you saw a ghost." Vegeta said then turned around and saw Bulma. "Oh shit." He said and grabbed a towel.

Bulma snickered and rolled her eyes. "Don't be embarrassed a lot of men have that _little_ problem." She said smirking.

"Bitch get out." Vegeta said scowling at Bulma. "NOW!" He said pointing at the door.

"Not unless I get that interview, I don't take no for an answer." Bulma said crossing her arms.

Vegeta rubbed his face and sighed which lead to a mini yell. "Shit, you crazy bitch, fine!" Vegeta said then pointed to the door again.

"Okay, okay I'm leaving." Bulma said winking at the guy behind Vegeta and left.

Once Vegeta got out of the locker room Bulma was sitting on a bench outside waiting for him. She stood up and Vegeta got a better look at her. _'She's not that bad.'_ Vegeta smirked at her little outfit. "What" Bulma asked looking confused?

"Nothing, come on let's get this interview over with I hate being in the Bronx longer then I have to." Vegeta said zipping up his jacket.

Bulma's eyes lightened up. "Me too, where you from?" Bulma asked taking out her notebook. "Oh and while we're at it tell me about your childhood and why you wanted to become a boxer." She said smiling.

Vegeta chuckled. "How's about we get something to eat while we talk about it, I know a nice restaurant down the street." Vegeta said smirking.

Bulma sized him up and crossed her arms. "I'm not looking for a date, I have a boyfriend." Bulma said pursing her red lips.

"Listen broad, I wasn't asking you out I'm freezing my ass off and was wondering if you wanted to sit somewhere nice, eat a little and ask me questions." Vegeta said scowling at Bulma then noticed it did sound like he was asking her out.

Bulma gritted her teeth. "Asshole my name is Bulma." Bulma said tapping her foot.

"I don't give a fuck, now do you want to freeze out here or go eat?" He asked pointing in the direction of the restaurant.

Bulma was still tapping her foot and then sighed heavily and walked in the direction of the restaurant with a smug Vegeta trailing behind.

As they sat in the booth Wren ordered a coffee. "Go all out." Vegeta said sarcastically. "I'll have the turkey dinner and your best spaghetti." He said giving the waitress his and Bulma' menu. "I was born in Staten Island, we moved to the east side Queen's when I was 2." Vegeta said thinking about his childhood. "We weren't that rich and we weren't that poor." He chuckled. "People were scared to break into our house because my dad almost killed a guy who broke in our house one, my dad was the strongest man I knew." Once the food arrived Vegeta stopped talking.

"Man, I wanted an interview not you stuffing your face." Bulma said scowling then looked at her phone. "I have to go, but I'll be back to get more on your story." Bulma said smirking and pointing at Vegeta.

Vegeta took Bulma's phone out of her hand and put his number in. "I'm free tomorrow at 2." Vegeta said winking at Bulma. "I wake up and 5 every morning, call me between then and 7 and tell me where you want to meet." He said then went back to his food.

Bulma blushed a little and walked out of the restaurant.

Bulma got to her apartment that she lived in with her boyfriend. _'I keep thinking about Vegeta and that smug little smirk.'_ He was going to be on her mind for a while and she could feel it.

"Hey babe." Yamcha came out of the room in his boxers looking a little shocked. "You're home early." He said then regretted it.

Bulma's smile quickly faded. "You piece of shit." She said walking into the bed room and was surprised to see no one there. "Oh" Bulma said then heard someone sneeze, she scowled at Yamcha and walked to their bathroom seeing a short girl with violet hair standing there looking at Bulma confused. Bulma took off her jacket and heals then grabbed the girl by her hair and dragged her out of the bathroom. "Really Yamcha, again!?" Bulma said throwing the girl at Yamcha. "Get the fuck out, it's over for real this time Yamcha." She said sighing heavily.

"You'll be back." Yamcha said grabbing some of his clothes and the violet haired girl's hand who yanked it away. "Come on babe." He said looking confused.

She rolled her eyes then slapped Yamcha across the face. "Fuck off!" She said crossing her arms. Yamcha rolled his eyes and walked out. "To make it any better he told me you were his sister and that he was living her for a while." She said grabbing her clothes about to leave.

"What's your name?" Bulma asked regretting it.

The girl turned around and looked at Wren. "Launch" She said putting on her pants.

Bulma smiled. "Launch, how old are you?" Bulma asked taking out 2 glasses and a bottle of wine.

"I'm 19." She said smirking. "But I won't tell if you won't." Launch said walking over to Bulma.

For hours Bulma and Launch talking, they found out that they are similar and planned a night out next weekend. "Don't drink and drive." Bulma said yawning as Launch left she looked at the time and had to call Vegeta in an hour. "Shit" She said deciding to stay up and wait till it was 5.

~_**Vegeta**_~

Once Vegeta got home he was looked at his phone hoping Bulma would at least text him. "I guess she's not, well time for the usual." Vegeta was then ambushed by a girl with dark blue hair and light blue eyes. "Marron what the fuck, I thought I kicked you out." He said scowling and pushing Marron off of him.

"I was picking up the rest of my stuff and I heard you talking about a girl, I know it was me, so I was thinking you probably missed me." She said putting her arms around Vegeta's neck. "I missed you too Veggie." Marron said kissing his cheek.

Vegeta took Marron's arms from around his neck. "Listen you I don't want you or your hair dye stinking up my house anymore." He said rolling his eyes.

Marron gasped from shock. "This is natural." She said rolling her eyes.

"Is that why your eyebrows are brown?" Vegeta said smirking. "Now please get the fuck out of my house." Vegeta went to the door and opened it. Marron sighed and grabbed her stuff then walked out, she turned to say something when Vegeta shut the door in her face.

~_**NEXT DAY**_~

Vegeta woke up exactly at 5. He looked at his phone a noticed a missed call. _'I told her at 5.'_ He said rolling his eyes and calling her back.

"Hey Bulma Briefs speaking." She said politely.

Vegeta smirked. "You sound better on the phone, that screeching thing you got going on is really annoying." He said chuckling.

"Fuck you." Bulma said yawning.

"Did you wait up all night to talk to me?" Vegeta said feeling honored.

Bulma scoffed. "Hell no, my boyfriend… why am I about to explain myself to you?" She asked herself rolling her eyes. "Can we meet at the Time Square?" Bulma asked going into her kitchen.

"It's cold outside why don't you come to my house." Vegeta said then hit himself.

Bulma rolled her eyes _again_. "Listen guy, I just got out of a relationship and I'm not looking for another one." Bulma said sighing and walking back and forth in her kitchen.

"Wait what happened with that awesome boyfriend you have?" Vegeta asked smiling and stopped himself before it got bigger.

Bulma groaned. "That is none of your concern." Bulma said crossing her arms.

"Okay how about this, you come to my house and we play 20 questions." He said taking food out of the fridge. "And before you say no, it's the only way you're getting your interview." Vegeta stopped what he was doing and waited for Bulma's answer.

Bulma growled, gritted her teeth, groaned and sighed she also did a little scream once she heard Vegeta's chuckle on the other end. "Shit, fine fuck it, what's your address?" She asked slouching against the wall.

_**A/N: **_I've never done a B/V fic so don't be too hard on me


	2. Chapter 2

_**GLORY**_

Vegeta is an up and coming boxer and Bulma is the best writer in the tabloid she works at, there path's cross when Bulma is told to write an amazing article about the hard life of trying to make it as a boxer.

~ _**VEGETA'S HOUSE**_~

Bulma got to Vegeta's house and made sure she had her knife in her purse pocket. As she knocked on the door she heard crashing on the other side then Vegeta opened the door smoothly. "Hey" Vegeta said motioning for Bulma to come in.

"Okay let's get started." Bulma said taking off her jacket and putting it on the coat rack. "So…" Bulma was quickly interrupted.

"We didn't go over the rules yet." Vegeta smirked as Bulma rolled her eyes. "Every time I ask you a question you have to answer it straight forward and the same goes for me, and if it's not a strait forward answer you lose a question." He said putting his hand out for Bulma to shake it. "Oh and you can't ask two questions in one question or two question in a row." He said putting his hand back out.

Bulma uncrossed her arms and shook Vegeta's hand. "I'll go first, when were you born?" Bulma asked taking out her notebook and pencil.

"January 3, 1990." Vegeta said then started thinking of a question. "What happened with you and your boyfriend?" He asked with a smug face.

Bulma sighed. "We broke up because I caught him cheating numerous times and last night was the last time." Bulma said not looking at Vegeta as she answered the question.

They were quiet for a minute. "I'm sorry." Vegeta said regretting asking the question. _'Maybe I have a chance now'_ Vegeta thought. "It's your turn now." He said getting up and going to kitchen.

Bulma walked over to the counter that led to a window that showed the inside of the kitchen. "Why'd you want to become a boxer?" Bulma asked crossing her legs.

"I saw a video of Muhammad Ali fighting and that inspired to become as famous as him." He said getting himself and Bulma a drink.

"Do you really drink in the middle of the day?" Bulma asked looking shocked.

Vegeta smirked. "That's two questions in a row, you lose a question." He said handing Bulma her drink. "When were _you_ born?" He asked as he sipped his drink.

"May 11, 1992." She drinking her drink. "Okay your next question." She said putting the drink down and leaning

Vegeta thought for a second. "Why'd you become a writer?" Vegeta asked looking serious.

"I don't know, I've always liked writing." She said receiving a look from Vegeta. "I'm serious, I didn't have any inspiration I just loved writing and it took me away from home I guess." Bulma said shrugging her shoulders. "Okay now me." She looked around. "What's up with the tattoo." Bulma asked pointing at the tattoo of a blue bird.

Vegeta looked at it like he's hasn't seen it in ages. "My mother, she loved them and on her birthday I got it for her." Vegeta said touching it. "Okay my turn, where were you born?" He asked leaning on the counter.

"I was born in Tokyo while my father was stationed there, he was in the military, and then once he retired we moved to Queens when I was 1." Bulma said putting her hair into a ponytail. "Was it hard getting to where you are now?" She asked drinking the rest of her drink.

Vegeta nodded. "Oh course it was hard, I started fighting at the boxing club when I was 7 and I fought everybody but I wasn't noticed till I was 19 when I fought Joey Sandaro." Vegeta said thinking about it. "It took me 3 rounds to take his ass out." He said smiling then quickly made it turn into a smirk.

Bulma smiled. "You're really passionate about this aren't you?" Bulma asked then noticed she asked two questions in a row. "Ughhh ask your two questions." She said sighing

"How'd someone like you get stuck on a sports column?" He chuckled.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "Nobody was reading fashion anymore, so my boss made me do an article on the up and coming boxing star Vegeta Oji." Bulma said his name sarcastically then laughed.

Vegeta thought of his next question carefully. "Go out with me." He said giving her a real small smile.

"That wasn't a question Mr. Oji." Bulma said smirking.

"Fine then, will you go out with me Ms. Briefs?" Vegeta put his glass in the sink and then crossed his arms.

Bulma eyed Vegeta. _'He is cute and he can be sweet when he wants to be.'_ Bulma thought then nodded her head. "I'll go out with you." She said then looked at the time. "Oh I have to go, the bus come in a few minutes." Bulma grabbed her stuff about to rush out the door.

"I'll give you a ride." Vegeta said grabbing his coat, Bulma gave him this questionable look. "I swear no funny business and plus I wouldn't try anything when you have that knife in your bag." He said putting his hands up in defense. "Plus I need to know where to pick you up." Vegeta grabbed his keys and opened the door for Bulma.

Once they got to Bulma's apartment they sat in the car for a while still talking. "So what time do you want me to pick you up?" Vegeta asked putting his car in park.

"How about 7 tomorrow." Bulma said smiling. "I know this great club in the city, the owner is a good friend from college." She said taking her keys out.

Vegeta nodded. "Okay 7 it is." He said starting his car and didn't drive off until Bulma was in the building.

Bulma squealed and quickly ran upstairs taking her phone out. "Hey 18." Bulma said talking to her friend.

"What's up Bee?" The tall blonde asked getting up from where she was sitting.

"I have a hot date tomorrow night and I was hoping you could put my name on the list?" Bulma asked hoping she wasn't sounding like she was using her friend.

18 scoffed. "Of course after that awesome article you wrote about the place, you can get in forever." 18 said smiling. "Plus you introduced me to Krillin and I'm happier then every." She whispered. "So describe this hottie to me." 18 said sitting on her couch.

"He's a little taller than me, his hair is black and looks like a flame oh and his eyes are like black twinkling pools." Bulma said sighing thinking of every aspect. "And that body is to die for." She said fanning herself off. "He's also packing where it counts." 18 and Bulma talked for a few more hours before Bulma had to sleep for her big night tomorrow.

~_**NEXT DAY**_~

Vegeta woke up right on time like usual but today was different, he was actually happy to wake up. He did his usual morning routine of taking a shower, washing is hair and face, and brushing his teeth. The phone rang as he stepped out of the shower and Vegeta quickly walked to is hoping it was Bulma but alas it was Goku. "What do you want Kakurrat?" Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

"So you're going out with Bulma?" Goku said slyly on the other end.

Vegeta looked shocked. "How the fuck did you find out?" Vegeta asked about to rip Bulma a new one after he was done talking to this idiot.

"Well Bulma called her friend 18 and told her about you then 18 told Krillin and Krillin told me." Goku said smiling. "I think its good you finally moved on from the bimbo." He said then was about to keep talking when Vegeta hung up.

Vegeta dialed Bulma's number and was about to call when he thought to himself._ 'She didn't really tell anyone I knew she was talking to her friend.'_ Vegeta hated his conscience sometimes.

~_**Bulma**_

Bulma woke up at 9am like usual and went to make breakfast. "Okay Ms. Briefs you have a hot date and you still need to fix your hair and find an outfit." Bulma said to herself then grabbed her house phone as it rang. "Hey mom." Bulma said smiling fixing her bowl of cereal.

"So when were you going to tell me you were going out with that Vegeta boy?" Her mother asked sounding a little agitated.

"Mom, how'd you find out?" Bulma only told 18. "18, her big ass mouth." She said under her breath.

Bulma's mother Bunny always found out stuff about her daughter and Bulma wouldn't understand how until she thought about it. "Don't mind that, I want to meet this boy before you go out tonight." Bunny said sternly. "You better be over here with him on your arm in an hour or I'm making your dad go find him, and you know how your dad is when he has to leave the house." Bulma's mother hung up without even saying bye.

"18 you bitch." Bulma yelled then went to go take a shower.

An few minutes later Bulma was calling Vegeta. "Hello" Vegeta said with an aggravated voice.

"Your friend has a big ass mouth." Bulma said sighing. "And my mother wants to meet you." She said sitting on her couch.

Vegeta snorted. "My friend, your friend had to tell Chrome Dome and he had to tell the idiot." Vegeta said rolling his eyes. "And I'll be over soon to pick you up." He said putting his jacket on.

"You should feel honored I told her, I don't tell 18 about many guys I'm dating." Bulma said yelling at him.

Vegeta smirked. "So we're dating, like you're my girlfriend." Vegeta hopped into his car with a smug look on his face. "I'll be there soon _baby_." He said then hung up.

"Shit" Bulma said blushing.

Vegeta buzzed Bulma's apartment. "Hello" Bulma said putting her shoes on.

"Women I'm down here, bring your ass." Vegeta said then left.

"Fucking bastard." Bulma said grabbing her purse.

~_**BULMA'S PARENTS HOUSE**_~

Bulma opened the door and Vegeta trailed in. "Hello" Bulma said aggravated.

"Oh honey, we're in the dining room." Bunny said yelling from their location.

Bulma looked at Vegeta. "Get ready for the interrogation." Bulma said spookily as she smirked, Vegeta just scoffed and walked behind Bulma into the dining room.

As they stepped into the dining room Bulma's mother hopped up and hugged Vegeta. "I'm Bunny Briefs." Bunny said taking Vegeta's hand and sitting him down. "This is my husband John Briefs." She said pointing at a short round man with lavender hair and a mustache to match.

"Hello son." Mr. Briefs said picking up a black cat. "So what's your intentions with my daughter?" He asked eyeing Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at Bulma. "The truth." Vegeta said looking back at her dad who nodded. "To take your daughter out, sleep with her, getting her pregnant and never talking to her again." Bulma was wide eyed and her mouth was a gape as was her mothers. Next thing you know you hear Mr. Briefs laughing.

"He's funny I like this boy, much better than that last ignoramus." Mr. Briefs said still laughing. "I give you the okay to go out with my Bulma." He said smiling at Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked and winked at Bulma. For the next hour they all talked and Bulma's parents started to really like Vegeta. "Well look at the time, now I only have two hours to get ready." Bulma said then grabbed Vegeta's hand and was walking out the door. "Bye mom, bye dad see you guys later." She said then pushed Vegeta out the door.

"Okay slow down women, damn." Vegeta said taking Bulma's hand off his back and walked her slowly to the car. Bulma rolled her eyes. Vegeta smirked and opened the car door for her.

"What a gentlemen." Bulma said sarcastically.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and gave her a sexy smirk and licked his lips. "I can be a lot of other things too." He said as he started the car.

_**A/N:**_ Okay next chapter is the date, I promise


	3. Chapter 3

_**GLORY**_

Vegeta is an up and coming boxer and Bulma is the best writer in the tabloid she works at, there path's cross when Bulma is told to write an amazing article about the hard life of trying to make it as a boxer.

~_**BULMA'S HOUSE**_~

Bulma ran into the bathroom once she got home. _'I need a maid.'_ She thought looking at the mess. Bulma took her hair out of the high pony tail she had it in and set up her curling iron.

A half an hour later is was 6:50 and Bulma still had to squeeze into her dress. Bulma was wearing a red long sleeve dress that went to mid-thy, with gold flowers going down the side and she was wearing gold shoes with a silver heel. Bulma put on light makeup just eyeliner and some red lipstick. By the time Bulma was done doing that she heard her buzzer buzz.

"Hello" She said smiling.

Vegeta heard the smile in her voice and smirked. "I'm waiting women." He said then walked to his car.

Bulma rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket and purse then left. Once she got outside she saw Vegeta leaning on his car with his trademark smirk on. He was wearing black pants with a black button up shirt, a red tie and black vest, he folded the sleeves up to go to his elbows and he had on red black and white Jordan's. "Don't you clean up nice?" Bulma said smiling and walking over to him.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the waist and pulled her to his chest. "I can say the same about you." He said whispering in her ear. Vegeta opened the door for Bulma then closed it once she got in and made his way to his seat. "Okay tell me where to go." He said turning his radio down.

"You know where Kami's place is in the city?" Bulma asked looking at Vegeta who nodded. "It's down the street from there." She said making sure she had all the stuff she needed in her purse.

Vegeta thought for a second. "You friend owns the Red Ribbon?" Vegeta asked shocked. "I didn't think someone like you would be in a place like that." He said then chuckled at the look Bulma gave him.

"Listen bud, I know a lot of cool people just because I'm a book worm doesn't mean I'm not cool." She said crossing her arms. "I bet you were a loner in high school." She looked out the window ignoring Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Well aren't you sensitive today." Vegeta said turning up the radio. Vegeta looked over at Bulma. "Hey you want to see something cool?" He asked taking his hands off the wheel.

"Shit Vegeta." Bulma said taking the wheel. "We could die you idiot, especially in New York traffic." Vegeta took the wheel from Bulma and smirked at her. "Why don't you smile?" Bulma asked looking confused.

"I smile, you just miss it every time I do." Vegeta said then Bulma rolled her eyes. "Like just then I did, but you were too busy rolling your eyes." He said putting one arm behind Bulma's seat and leaving the other on the wheel. "Maybe if you weren't so damn mean to me, I would smile for you." He said turning the corner.

Bulma smiled. "I'm not mean to you." She said sighing.

"Yeah right." Vegeta scoffed and looked at Bulma. "Do you really want to see my smile women?" He asked looking from Bulma to the road, she nodded rapidly. Vegeta smirked at Bulma.

Bulma crossed her arms and groaned. "You're not funny." She said looking back out the window.

As they got to the club Bulma and Vegeta walked to the front of the line. "Hey you have to get in the back." A tall guy with blonde hair said scowling at Bulma and Vegeta.

Vegeta was about to step to the man but Bulma held him back. "We're on the list sweetie." She said smiling at him then took Vegeta to the front and stood in front of the bouncer. "Bulma Briefs party of two." She said crossing her arms.

"Sorry you're not up here." The man said then smirked at her.

Bulma smirked back. "17 stop playing." Bulma said putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay go in, good seeing you Bee." 17 said then let up the red fuzzy rope.

Vegeta nodded at 17 as he went in hand in hand with Bulma. "Come on we're in the V.I.P section." Bulma said going up a flight of stairs to a secluded room. Vegeta was impressed at Bulma's connections. "Told you I'm cool." She said walking around the room.

"Well I have been shown out." Vegeta said putting his hands up in defense. Vegeta went and sat on the couch and motioned for Bulma to sit down too. "So tell me about yourself." Vegeta said taking wine out of the gold bucket it was in and poured some for himself and Bulma.

Bulma thought for a moment. "I'm an only child, I went to Columbia University and I want to be a famous journalist." Bulma said drinking some of her wine. "I don't know what else to tell you." She said leaning against him.

"Tell me where you see yourself in 10 years honestly." He said putting his drink down.

"Honestly" Bulma asked. "I see myself living in the house of my dreams, the career that I want and married with kids." She said drinking the rest of her drink. Vegeta looked at Bulma and nodded. "Where do you see yourself in 10 years?" Bulma asked putting her glass down.

"Drunk and happy." Vegeta said looking out the window that showed the dance floor.

Bulma sighed. "I answered your question straight forward." Bulma said crossing her arms.

"I don't know, I don't think that far ahead I like living in the moment." Vegeta stood up and started looking around the room. "I know I'm going to have to start thinking what I'm going to do if this boxing thing doesn't work out, but not right now I'm 24 and living." He said taking Bulma by the hand and pulling her up making her dance slowly with him. "I didn't think you could dance in those stilts." Vegeta looked down at Bulma's shoes.

"You're just mad because I'm eye level with you know." She said putting her head in between his head and his shoulder.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Take them off, let's see whose eye level then." Vegeta said shifting his eyes to look at the blue haired beauty. Vegeta saw Bulma staring off into the distance and smiled a little then noticed himself melting and pulled away really quick. "I'm hungry are you?" He asked walking to the little bar area to see if there's any food.

"There's no food, you can't even order any." Bulma said shaking her head. "I'm going to have to talk to 18 about that." She said about to call her friend when Vegeta grabbed her purse handed it to her and dragged her out of the room. "What are we doing?" She asked trying to keep up with Vegeta's fast pace.

"We're getting food." He said walking out of the club.

Bulma yanked her arm from Vegeta. "We just got here." She said crossing her and walking slowly behind Vegeta.

"Well I'm hungry." He said turning around to look at Bulma who stopped and pouted. "Really" Vegeta said rubbing his temples. Vegeta looked around making sure no one was around to see them, then he extended his hand for Bulma to take it.

She was surprised at his gesture and took his hand happily. "What do you want to eat?" She asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"There's a Taco Bell up the street." Vegeta said with a straight face then looked over at Bulma and smirked. "There's a French restaurant I took my mother to once, we can go to that its right up the street." He said walking to the car.

~_**THE RESTAURANT**_~

Bulma was sitting in the waiting room while Vegeta talked to the hostess. "Okay come on." He said helping Bulma up. "I'm afraid you're going to die in those shoes." Vegeta said looking at them again.

"Shut up." Bulma said rolling her eyes. As they sat down Bulma looked around at the fancy place. "I've never been to such a nice place." She said looking at the plates and glasses.

Vegeta looked at his menu. "Did your ex take you out?" Vegeta asked as his he looked at the choices.

Bulma shook her head no. "We only went to places like Ruby Tuesdays or Chill's." Bulma said rolling her eyes.

"He sounds like an ass." Vegeta said still looking at his menu. "No wonder you came running to me." He said smirking.

Bulma scowled at Vegeta and grabbed her menu and started looking at it. "So stupid." She mumbled.

The waiter came and they ordered their food and a nice red wine. While they were eating Bulma asked Vegeta a whole bunch of questions and Vegeta just sat there and answered. "So what High School did you go to?" Vegeta asked drinking his wine.

Bulma finished chewing and swallowed her food. "Orange Star." She said putting more of her steak in her mouth.

"Gross, I went to Pepper High." Vegeta put his fork and knife down and put his napkin over his plate. "We were the best." He said drinking some more of his wine.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "Until our track team came and whooped your asses." Bulma said smirking.

"Okay it was an off season." Vegeta said scoffing.

Bulma laughed. "Yeah it's been an off 8 years." Bulma was still eating when the waiter came to check on them. As he handed Vegeta the Bulma let him take her food. "Do you want me to pay half?" Bulma asked taking her wallet out.

"Put that back, now." Vegeta said pointing at her wallet. Bulma slowly put her wallet back with a small smile on her face.

As they left the restaurant they walked quietly to the car not knowing what to talk about. Vegeta got to Bulma's apartment and helped her out of the car walking her to the lobby door. Bulma took her keys out and looked down at them. "I liked this, we should do it again." She said smiling.

Vegeta smirked. "What are you doing next Thursday?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing" She said looking down and blushing then looked up at Vegeta.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the waist and pulled her to him then passionately kissed her. Bulma was surprised again at Vegeta's actions but didn't object, she wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him in closer. Vegeta kept it pg. not wanting to go too fast, he pulled away and Bulma opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him. "I'll pick you up at 8." He said then left Bulma there looking happy as ever.

"I have to call 18." She said waiting till Vegeta left then ran upstairs.

_**A/N:**_ Next chapter drama will enter can't wait to think of it


	4. Chapter 4

_**GLORY**_

Vegeta is an up and coming boxer and Bulma is the best writer in the tabloid she works at, there path's cross when Bulma is told to write an amazing article about the hard life of trying to make it as a boxer.

~_**BOXING CLUB**_~

Vegeta was getting changed when Goku hopped in his face. "What the fuck do you want?" Vegeta asked wrapping his hands.

"Tien couldn't make it today and asked for me to fill in for him." Goku said as Vegeta handed him his hand to help him wrap it. "So I'm sparing with you today." He said happily.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Oh this will be good." Vegeta said as he walked away.

As Vegeta was in the ring with Goku, Bulma walked in looking to be on official duty. A tall man walked over to her, he had light Green eyes and an evil look. "Can I help you?" He asked looking at her.

'_Where were you on the first day?'_ Bulma thought. "I'm here for an exclusive interview with Vegeta, he told me to meet him here." She said smiling then went to go sit down in on the benches on the other side of the ring. Bulma watched the fight as Vegeta got Goku in the corner she inwardly winced for the pain he should be feeling right now. A few minutes later the fight was over with a tie which surprised Bulma.

Vegeta saw Bulma and hopped out of the ring walking over to her. "Couldn't wait to see me could you?" He said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Gross, no, I haven't finished my interview." She said grabbing a towel and threw it at him. "I just need a few more questions." Bulma said taking her notebook out of her bag.

Vegeta wiped his face off with the towel. "Okay, go ahead." Vegeta said sitting down.

"What is your inspiration to keep going?" Bulma asked looking up at Vegeta.

Vegeta thought for a second. "I don't have one, I just do it." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"What is the first thing you're going to do when you make it to the big leagues?" She asked writing down his last answer.

"Take my girlfriend to a nice restaurant." Vegeta said smirking. Bulma gave him this look wanting him to be serious. "Okay fine, get my mother and father new tomb stones." Vegeta said then rolled his eyes at they face Bulma gave him. "I know, you want an explanation." He said as Bulma nodded her head. "My father died when I was 12 and I was so torn apart I just threw myself into my boxing, then my mom died when I was 20 and I guess that answers your first question." Vegeta said sighing. "My parents give me the inspiration to keep going." Vegeta then took Bulma's notebook.

Bulma tried to get it back. "What are you doing, come on Vegeta give it back." She said as Vegeta held it over her head.

"I'm just making sure you haven't been writing my name a million times over and over again." Vegeta said looking at the paper. "Or my last name as yours." He said smirking.

"Ew, that's disgusting." Bulma said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Bulma Oji is the ugliest name I've ever heard." She smirked as Vegeta scowled at her. "Did I hit a spot?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you're just mad because you can't be my wife." Bulma laughed. "I know you do." He said as he gave Bulma her notebook back. Bulma grabbed it, but Vegeta was still holding on. "I'll call you later." He said huskily.

Bulma watched Vegeta walk away then started breathing again and quickly left but was stopped by Goku. "Hey Bulma, I was wondering do you and Vegeta would like to double date with me and Chichi?" Goku said smiling big and chipper just like Bulma remembered him.

Bulma smiled. "I would love to, but you have to break the news to Vegeta." Bulma said and wasn't expecting what Goku did next.

"Vegeta you and Bulma are coming to my house for a double date with me and Chichi!" Goku yelled across the gym.

Bulma's eyes went wide and everyone looked from Goku to Bulma. "What the fuck Goku!" Bulma snapped quietly and quickly made her way out of the gym.

"Women!" Vegeta said with an evil smirk on his face. "What did you tell Kakurrat?" He said making his way after her.

Bulma walked quicker to her boss' car. "Sorry Vegeta I have to get back to work." Bulma said as she got closer to her car then was surprised feeling Vegeta grab her arm, turn her around and push her against the car.

"Why the fuck did you tell that idiot that we would double date?" Vegeta said through gritted teeth.

Bulma closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I thought it would be nice for us to have a friendly outing." Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and gave him a small smile. "Plus it would be a great second date." She said putting her hands around his neck.

"I already have plans for our second date." Vegeta said still scowling and putting his hands around her waist.

Bulma pulled Vegeta closer. "Well maybe we could do that afterword's." She said seductively.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and was still really close to Bulma. Vegeta licked his lips watching Bulma and kissed her deeply then quickly pulled away. "This isn't over." Vegeta walked away as Bulma opened her car door and leaned back to catch her breath.

~_**DRAGON DAILY**_~

Bulma walked into the building and was surprised to see Launch there waiting at the front desk. "Hey Launch what's up?" Bulma asked confused.

"We're going out to eat remember?" Launch said as her smiling faded. "You're super busy, I'm sorry let me leave." She said about to walk away when Bulma grabbed her arm.

Bulma shook her head. "No I just forgot, let me put my stuff down then we can go." Bulma said then hurried and went to put her stuff down at her desk.

~_**RESTAURANT**_~

As Launch and Bulma were seated they started talking while looking at the menu. "Okay so I met this guy." Bulma said putting her menu down. Launch gave her a surprised look. "Vegeta Oji, the one I'm interviewing, we went on a date last night." She said then they ordered there food.

"Oh yeah I heard of him, I heard he was really mean too." Launch said shrugging her shoulders then gasped. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." She said smiling. "I met someone too, he's tall, 22, he's Egyptian and has that Egyptian eye tattooed on his shoulder, it's so cute, and he has a kid." Launch mumbled the last part and drank her water.

Bulma looked at Launch like she was crazy. "A kid, as in a little person you raise until their 18?" Bulma looked at Launch and sighed heavily when she nodded. "Well is he cute?" She asked crossing her arms.

"The Son, yeah he is adorable and has the cutes little face." Launch said thinking of the little boy.

"No not the boy, the guy." Bulma said laughing.

Launch mad an 'oh' face then nodded. "Yes he is, his names Tien." Launch said as there food came.

~_**VEGETA**_~

Vegeta put his stuff into his bag and was about to walk out when Goku came up to him. "We'll be there Saturday at 6." Vegeta said then pushed passed Goku. As Vegeta got into his car he took out his phone and checked if he had any missed calls, and sure enough he had one from Bulma. Vegeta smirked and dialed her number.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Bulma asked typing up her article. "I can't humor you, I'm working." She said looking back to her notes.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You called me, I was just calling to see what you wanted." Vegeta started up his car

"Oh I wanted you to ask Goku if it was okay if my friend and her boyfriend came with us on our double date." Bulma said saving her finished work and putting it in her desk. "And do you want to come over and watch a movie, I just got '_The Heat'_." She said grabbing her bag and jacket.

Vegeta smirked at Bulma's chipper voice. "I'll call Kakurrat and ask if it cool, and I'll be over soon." Vegeta said then hung up the phone.

Bulma looked at her phone then rolled her eyes. "Bye to you too, ass." She said smiling and walking out the building.

Vegeta called Goku once he was done with his call with Bulma. When he didn't pick up Vegeta was a little aggravated because he hates leaving messages. "Hey Kakurrat, the women wants to know is its okay if her friend and his boyfriend come?" Vegeta said then hung up.

As Vegeta pulled into Bulma's apartment parking lot he noticed he was happy to go and see her. _'This is weird, I've never felt this way about someone before.'_ Vegeta thought sitting back in his seat. _'I've got to distance myself.'_ Vegeta turned his car back on then looked up at Bulma's apartment. "I could stay for a few minutes." Vegeta said to himself then got out of the car.

Four hours later Vegeta woke up to him laying his whole body on the couch and Bulma laid on top of him. _'Shit'_ Vegeta thought of a way to get out of this but every way he thought had Bulma waking up. Bulma stirred awake and looked up at Vegeta and smiled. "What time is it?" Vegeta asked with a serious face.

Bulma yawned and looked over at the clock on her stove. "Half pasted 2." Bulma said then laid back down on Vegeta's chest.

Vegeta didn't know what to do right now. He wanted to stay and wake up to Bulma's face but he didn't want to catch feelings. _'Well that's too fucking late.'_ He thought looking down at Bulma. Her face was so peaceful and at ease, Vegeta pushed some hair out of her face and smiled as she leaned into his hand.

Bulma opened her eyes and saw Vegeta smiling. "I caught you." Bulma said quietly. "You're smiling." She said stretching.

"I wasn't smiling, it was a emphasized smirk." Vegeta said rolling his eyes and scowling. "Listen I have to leave, I'll call you later on today." He said grabbing his coat and car keys.

Bulma scoffed and got up and went to the kitchen. "Bye" Bulma said going into the kitchen.

"Why are you getting mad, I said I would call you." Vegeta said walking into the kitchen. "Isn't that what you women love hearing." He said smirking.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Vegeta I get why you're leaving, I just thought you were different from…" Bulma didn't finish her sentence she just chuckled and shook her head.

"You thought all I wanted was sex." Vegeta said looking confused. "Wow, do I really come off like that?" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Please leave." Bulma said walking out of the kitchen and to the front door to open it.

Vegeta closed the door and cornered Bulma. "If I wanted sex believe me I would of gotten it, I will admit that's what I wanted before I got to know you." Vegeta backed away from Bulma and crossed his arms. "But know that I do know you, I'm willing to have a relationship with you." He said looking away from Bulma.

Bulma smiled. "Vegeta are you making us official?" Bulma asked hugging Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyes and then was shocked when Bulma kissed him. The kiss lasted a long time but ended when Vegeta noticed he was getting a little handsy. "Do you still have to leave?" Bulma asked with a seductive look in her eyes.

Vegeta shook his head and Bulma put her legs around his waist and he carried them to the bed room.

_**A/N: **_Sorry it took so long I was just really busy.


	5. Chapter 5

_**GLORY**_

Vegeta is an up and coming boxer and Bulma is the best writer in the tabloid she works at, there path's cross when Bulma is told to write an amazing article about the hard life of trying to make it as a boxer.

~_**BULMA'S ROOM**_~

Vegeta couldn't do it, he could have sex with Bulma. _'It just felt like the wrong time.'_ He said to himself. Bulma laid in the bed fast asleep, again. She was softly breathing, had her head on the pillow, and her arm and leg on Vegeta. "Woman" Vegeta said softly. Bulma stirred a little. Vegeta rolled his eyes got up and wrote Bulma a note then grabbed his keys and his coat and left.

Vegeta was driving to his house and was thinking of what just happened. "I was right there, I could have had her under me, screaming my name." Vegeta hit the steering wheel thinking about it. _'Maybe you care for her.'_ His inner conscience told him. Vegeta ignored it and drove home quietly.

~_**BULMA**_~

Bulma woke up the next day to an empty bed. She looked over at the note Vegeta left her. _'Hey I had training today, I'll see you later.'_ Bulma smiled and went to take a shower to start the day.

Bulma walked into her job and went straight to her desk wanting to finish her paper. Bulma typed fast and hard wanting to finish the story. "Bulma, could you come in my office, please?" Larry said walking back to his seat. Bulma rolled her eyes and walked into the office closing the door. "So how's the article going?" He asked looking at his computer.

"Fine, may I finish it now?" She said about to get out of her seat and leave.

"You're being put on a different article." Larry said quickly.

Bulma chuckled. "Yeah I know, after I'm done with this one." Bulma said a little confused when Larry shook his head no. "You're taking away my article, I'm almost done with it and you said it yourself I'm your best writer." She said scowling.

"Well we're giving the new guy a chance." Larry stood up and walked over to Bulma.

Bulma shook her head and walked out of the office, grabbed her notes and handed them to the new guy. "You'll need these." She said with an attitude and flicked off Larry.

"That's no way to act towards your uncle!" Larry yelled as Bulma looked at him and smirked.

"Fuck you!" She yelled then walked out grabbing her coat and bag.

Bulma was enraged, she didn't know where to go. Her mother would kill her for talking to her uncle like that, Vegeta was busy and 18 was out of town. Bulma took out her phone and called Launch. "Launch, hey what are you doing?" Bulma asked walking down the street. "Could you come pick me up?" She asked then slightly smiled then hung up the phone.

A few minutes later Launch was picking up Bulma and Bulma explained the whole story to her still enraged with the whole situation. "How could he do that, I read that paper just to read your articles." Launch said looking shocked. "Have you told Vegeta?" She asked looking from the road to Bulma.

Bulma shook her head. "I don't feel like hearing his uncaring tone right now, plus he has to practice really hard because of the tournament that's coming up." Bulma said sighing. "Oh and the dinner date is tomorrow at 6, I'll text you the address." Bulma laid back in her seat and sighed. "I think I'm fired." She said looking over at Launch then laughed.

"Hell yeah you are, after you talked to your boss/uncle like that." Launch said pulling into a restaurant. "I have to pick up my check." Launch hopped out the car and went to go get her check.

An hour later Bulma was home laying down hoping to get some sleep. Just as she was about to drift off her phone rang. "Hello" Bulma said not even looking at the caller ID.

"How could you talk to your uncle, my brother, that way?" Bulma's screeching mother yelled into the phone. "He gave you your shot at being a writer." Bunny said still screeching into the phone.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Mom, he gave my article away, I was almost done." Bulma said sighing. "I work hard and put all my heart in all my papers, my work shouldn't be just handed to someone who doesn't deserve it!" The blue haired beauty snapped at her mother.

Bunny didn't know what to say, all she could do was shake her head. "Your uncle wanted me to tell you that you're fired." She said sighing heavily.

Bulma scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Thanks mom, I'll call you later." Bulma said then hung up. Bulma looked at her phone hoping she would get a call soon. _'What are you doing, just let him call you.'_ She said then walked away from the phone and ran back to it and dialed Vegeta's number.

"Yes woman?" Vegeta said smirking.

Bulma paused for a moment. "I was fired today." Bulma said sitting on her couch.

"What did you do?" Vegeta asked looking confused.

"I flicked off and cussed my boss out." Bulma got up and went to her kitchen looking for something to ear.

Vegeta chuckled. "And why'd you do that?" Vegeta put on his jacket and grabbed his bag and left.

"He took my article and gave it to the new guy, who the hell does that?" Bulma said pacing her kitchen. "I literally was at least 2 paragraphs from being done." She said scoffing. "So I gave the new guy my notes and flicked off my boss, he said that no way to talk to your uncle and I said fuck you then left." Bulma said nonchalantly.

"Woman, I need you to calm down and make me something to eat because I'm hungry." Vegeta said smirking.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You can get a fuck you sandwich." She said perky like then hung up.

"I guess that's her favorite word now." He said getting into his car.

A few hours later Bulma's doorbell wrung and Bulma walked to the door dragging herself in her baggy sweat pants and a halter-tank. "Vegeta I don't feel like seeing you right now." Bulma said then was surprised to see 18 and Launch. "What are you 2 doing here and how do you know each other?" She asked looking confused.

"Well when I dropped you off you were really sad, so I decided to track down 18 and I told her what happened, then she wanted to come back to comfort you and I said we should have a pity party." Launch said showing her the food and drinks. "And now we're here to have out party." 18 and Launch walked into Bulma's house.

18 sighed. "We're trying to make it a pajama party also." 18 said handing Bulma the food and drinks she had in her hands then went to the bathroom.

Launch took that stuff and put it in the kitchen. "I already have mine on." Launch said.

Bulma looked Launch up and down. Launch had on green shorts with fuzzy slippers a green t-shirt that was cut on the torso and shoulders and her long lavender hair was in a messy bun. "I noticed." Bulma said smirking.

18 came out in some black yoga pants and a light blue sports bra, and Bulma and Launch looked at her weird. "I don't like sleeping in shirts." 18 said shrugging her shoulders.

An hour into the pity party Bulma was on her 9th glass of wine and her 4th bag of chips. "So you really haven't told us about this Vegeta guy." 18 said drinking her beer.

"What's to tell?" Bulma said shrugging her shoulders. "He's 5'8, black hair that defies the laws of gravity, the brightest black eyes you will ever see." Bulma said thinking of his eyes. "You could get lost looking in them, and when his hair is wet it lays down wish is so hot." She smiled and pushed some hair away from her face. "When he gets aggravated he scrunched up his nose and it's so cute, oh and some days when he's really sweaty the short hair in the front of his head turns into little bangs." Bulma's eyes twinkled when she started talking about Vegeta and Launch and 18 noticed this about her.

18 smirked. "He sounds awesome." 18 said eating some popcorn.

Just as Launch was about to start talking the doorbell wrung again. "I got it." Bulma said then went to the door with her wine glass in hand, as she opened the door Vegeta was standing there soaked to the bone. "Vegeta what the fuck?" Bulma asked looking shocked and before she could say anything else he had her lips captured with his. Vegeta pushed Bulma to the wall. On the other side of the wall was the living room, where 18 and Launch were.

Bulma was shocked by his actions but let them happen anyway. She put her hands around his neck putting her hands in his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. Vegeta pulled away and started to kiss Bulma's neck. "I wanted to see you." He said and began kissing her neck again. Bulma lightly moaned and was shocked by a throat clearing. "Shit" Vegeta said sighing then looked up at 18 and Launch.

_**A/N:**_ Sorry it took so long I was really busy.


	6. Chapter 6

_**GLORY**_

Vegeta is an up and coming boxer and Bulma is the best writer in the tabloid she works at, there path's cross when Bulma is told to write an amazing article about the hard life of trying to make it as a boxer.

_**A/N:**_ I'm sorry it's been so long and this chapter idea was inspired by one of my reviewers…Warm hugs THANK YOU SO MUCH!

~_**BULMA'S HOUSE**_~

Bulma waved bye to her friends as they smirked and left. "Okay what's up?" Bulma asked crossing her arms and scowling.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked eating some of the chips and grabbing a beer. "Can't a guy just come by to see his woman?" He said standing up and wobbly walking over to Bulma.

Bulma scoffed. "And you're drunk." She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. "Please tell me what's the matter." Bulma started making a pot of coffee when Vegeta came and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck. "Vegeta" She said trying to break herself out of Vegeta's grip.

Vegeta stopped kissing her and just stood there with his head between her head and neck. "It's been 12 years since my father died." Vegeta whispered into Bulma's ear. Bulma's eyes went wide and she turned around and looked into his face. He still had that hard core look on his face but his eyes said otherwise, his eyes were scared, hurt and broken. "This is the first year I've ever went to someone other than my mother about it." He said looking deep into Bulma's eyes.

Bulma noticed that Vegeta needed to let out anger and pain. "Vegeta, its okay to cry." Bulma said rubbing his arm.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I don't cry, I have emotion relievers." Vegeta said looking away from Bulma.

Bulma pulled his face back to look at her again. "Boxing won't always be there." She said shaking her head.

"Well then what's a better one, I don't have anyone here to help me, my parents are gone and I'm all I have left!" Vegeta said snapping, he let go of Bulma's waist and walked out of the kitchen.

Bulma looked down at her hands. "I'm here." She said softly. Vegeta was leaning on the wall with his head in his hands, he looked up slowly when Bulma said that. Bulma looked over to Vegeta and shook her head then went to go pick up the mess in the living room.

"Woman" Vegeta said watching Bulma walk back and forth between the kitchen and living room. Vegeta walked up to Bulma as she was picking up a bag of chips. "Listen, I don't…" Vegeta didn't know what to say he just couldn't have Bulma quiet at him.

Bulma looked up and him and kissed him deeply. "Let me be your reliever." She said then blushed when Vegeta's jaw dropped. "Please" Bulma said as Vegeta pushed her onto the couch and climbed on top of her quickly. Bulma was tugging at Vegeta's shirt and smirked when he sat up to take it off. Bulma quickly pulled Vegeta back down to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Vegeta asked as Bulma kissed his neck. "We did just started dating." He said looking into Bulma's eyes. Bulma smiled and nodded which made Vegeta smirk.

He grabbed her leg and pulled it over his shoulder and grinded into her hard. Bulma moaned as she kept kissing his neck and grabbed his hair. Vegeta started kissing Bulma again and plunged his tongue into her mouth, their tongue's fought while Vegeta steadily grinded into Bulma. "Stop teasing." Bulma whimpered as Vegeta stopped.

"Whose teasing, I'm just getting you prepared." Vegeta growled into Bulma's ear. Vegeta pulled off Bulma's half tank top and kissed her stomach and the valley between her breasts. Vegeta moved up to her neck as he fought with her bra. "Why are these things so damn difficult?" Vegeta said finally unclipping her bra. Vegeta looked at them for a minute and took one into his mouth sucking on the little pink bud making it hard and showing the same amount of attention to the other one. Vegeta pulled Bulma's sweat pants off and kissed the inside of her thighs while he was down there. Vegeta took his wallet out and pulled a condom out then looked at it and then looked at Bulma. "I can't do it." He said sitting up.

Bulma looking up at the ceiling, sighed then pulled on Vegeta's shirt. Bulma put her arms around Vegeta's neck. "It would have been nice if you said that before you got me all hot and bothered." Bulma said smirking then kissed Vegeta when he gave her a look. "I'm just kidding, come on lets go to my room." She said smiling and hopping up taking Vegeta's hand as they go her bed room.

The next morning Bulma woke up and was surprised to see Vegeta still there. She looked at his relaxed face and smiled then kissed him on the cheek as she hopped up, grabbed her sweat pants quietly walking out of the room.

Vegeta woke up to the smell of breakfast. He walked out of the room with his shirt still on Bulma and his pants unbuttoned but still zipped. "Good morning." Bulma said handing Vegeta some juice and a plate. Vegeta looked at the plate odd. "What, you don't like breakfast?" She said making her own plate.

"No, I've never dated anyone who cooked for me." Vegeta said then ate the food.

Bulma smiled as Vegeta ate. "I was thinking, since it's our triple date that maybe we could just spend the whole day together." Bulma said a little hesitant. "Plus I don't have anything else to do." She shrugged her shoulders and ate her food.

"You have to look for a job." Vegeta said chuckling.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "How do you expect me to do that?" Bulma asked eating some more. "They're going to want to know why I got fired, then they're going to look it up and I'm not going to get a job." She said sighing.

"Well maybe I could help." Vegeta at his food not looking at Bulma. "We need a secretary at the gym, maybe you could work their why'll you're looking for a job." He said putting his plate in the sink.

"Aw you want me close to you." Bulma said smirking at Vegeta.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the waist and put his forehead on hers. "More then you'll ever know." He said then kissed her.

When Vegeta pulled away Bulma giggled. "It didn't look like that last night." Bulma said then laughed.

"That wasn't funny." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

Bulma hugged Vegeta from behind and put her head on his back. "I'm sorry, come on lets go take a shower." Bulma said then tried to hold back to laugh when Vegeta gave her a look. "I'm just kidding." She said then walked away giggling.

~_**FEW WEEKS LATER**_~

Bulma was pacing Vegeta's house waiting for him to get him home. She made an elaborate dinner for him, she put on her best dress; which was a pink dress that was tight until it hit her waist, some brown flats, light make up and her ocean blue hair was up in a ponytail with a flower head band. _'I hope he doesn't freak out.'_ Bulma freaked when she heard the door unlock and she ran to the kitchen and quickly pulled on the apron. "I'm in the kitchen." Bulma said in a Betty home maker voice.

Vegeta walked in surprised to see Bulma looking like a house wife. "Well I could get use to this." Vegeta said throwing his gym bag on the floor and sitting down at his counter.

"So how was working out today?" Bulma asked chopping up vegetables.

Vegeta was about to get up when Bulma scurried to the fridge and got him a beer. He chuckled as Bulma opened it and handed it to him. "It was tiring, and why weren't you there today?" Vegeta asked drinking his beer.

"Um" Bulma kept chopping not looking at Vegeta. "I had a job interview." Bulma ate a carrot and grabbed some seasoning out of the cabinet still not looking Vegeta's way.

Vegeta nodded. "So do you think you got the job?" He asked watching Bulma fidget while she got what she needed. "If you didn't then their idiots." Vegeta said slamming down his drink.

Bulma looked at Vegeta shocked at his rage. _'He really does care for me.'_ Bulma walked over to Vegeta and kissed him. "I got the job, but it's in Maine." She said then dug her face into Vegeta's neck.

Vegeta eyes grew bigger and his breath grew short. "M-Maine" He said putting his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, Maine." Bulma nodded and felt tears starting to stain Vegeta's already sweat stained shirt. "It pays a lot too." She said putting her hands around his neck. "I don't think I should go." She said sniffling.

Vegeta started thinking. _'If she goes then I lose her, if she doesn't go she will regret it and be sad and I'll still lose her. It's a fucking lose lose situation.' _Vegeta said getting a little angry. "I think you should, this could be a once in a life time chance." He said kissing her neck. "We can be put on hold for a minute and pick up later." He looked away from Bulma's shocked gaze.

Bulma looked as his usual stoic face and saw the same pain in his eyes she saw a few weeks ago. "Vegeta, I'll find another job, shit I'll go to the Bronx if I have to." She said shaking her head. "We can stay together." Bulma felt more tears run down her face.

Vegeta didn't wanted her to, he wanted the best for her and the best meant he had to let her go. "No we can't." He said crossing his arms. "Your dream is up there, I'm down hear okay damn why do you have to give yourself second best." Vegeta said pushing Bulma away a little bit. "Just go to your stupid job and I'll be here, maybe." Vegeta chuckled and then looked over at the food. "Okay now I'm hungry let's eat." He said pulling Bulma over to the stove and making her cook.

That night Bulma was lying next to Vegeta with her eyes open thinking hard. "Women, I can smell your hair burning." Vegeta said groggily.

Bulma smiled. "Vegeta I'm scared." She said sighing.

Vegeta rolled over and looked at Bulma. "I need you to man up and do this." He said sitting up. "You're the most stubborn, hard headed, crazy minded stupidest…" Vegeta trailed off once he saw Bulma scowling at him. "And most devoted person I've ever seen, you're not scared woman." He said kissing her passionately.

Bulma smiled and put her head on his chest. "So you'll be waiting for me." She said coyly.

"Well I am sexy, I don't know what to tell you if women swoon over me." Vegeta said chuckling as Bulma hit him in the chest. "No other girl can handle me like you." He said kissing her head.

Bulma smiled. "Vegeta, I love you." Bulma said it unconsciously but she didn't want to take it back, it just felt too right. Vegeta looked down at Bulma and smiled and hugged her a little tighter reassuring her.

_**A/N:**_ Again I'm so sorry for the wait but I've been busy with a whole bunch of stuff.


End file.
